Dirty Little Secret
by kyumingjoy
Summary: Dirty Little Secret (REMAKE) Genre: drama, a little bit hurt/comfort Cast: KYUMIN Lee Sungmin Cho Kyuhyun Others Rate: M Warning: Genderswitch(GS), ADULT CONTENT, OOC, miss typing, REMAKE, RE-PUBLISH. Prolog "Damn, kamu sudah basah untukku baby?" . . Ketika Lee Sungmin bertemu Cho Kyuhyun... . .
1. Chapter 1

**Dirty Little Secret (REMAKE)**

 **Genre: drama, a little bit hurt/comfort**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Others**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, ADULT CONTENT, OOC, miss typing, REMAKE, RE-PUBLISH.**

 **Disclimer:**

 **Fanfic ini milik author AuliaOktavianusS yang berjudul sama yang saya ambil dari wattpad. Saya hanya mengganti cast nya dan beberapa cerita ada yang saya ubah. Selebihnya, fanfic ini murni karya author AuliaOktavianusS.**

 _Prolog_

"Damn, kamu sudah basah untukku baby?"

.

.

Ketika Lee Sungmin bertemu Cho Kyuhyun...

.

.

TBC/END?

Terimakasih untuk readers yang sudah mau mampir ke fanfic ini. Memang, fanfic ini bukan hasil karya saya. Saya hanya mengganti cast nya dan beberapa cerita ada yang saya ubah. Namun, review kalian sangat berarti untuk saya. Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk perbaikan kekurangan saya.

Terimakasih:*


	2. Chapter 2

**Dirty Little Secret (REMAKE)**

 **Genre: drama, a little bit hurt/comfort**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Others**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, ADULT CONTENT, OOC, miss typing, REMAKE, RE-PUBLISH.**

 **Disclimer:**

 **Fanfic ini milik author AuliaOktavianusS yang berjudul sama yang saya ambil dari wattpad. Saya hanya mengganti cast nya dan beberapa cerita ada yang saya ubah. Selebihnya, fanfic ini murni karya author AuliaOktavianusS.**

 _Chapter 1_

Dua orang gadis berpenampilan modis turun dengan anggunnya dari Maybach keluaran terbaru yang ditafsir seharga tiga ratus juta won atau sekitar 3,5 milyar rupiah. Hentakan sepatu _Christian Louboutin_ dan _Zara_ menggema keseluruh area parkir di salah satu club elite di Gangnam.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal nightclub ini, popularitasnya bahkan telah sampai ke telinga para maniak pesta diseluruh dunia. Tempat ini merupakan kompleks one stop entertainment berkonsep all in one yang dapat menampung hingga lima ribu clubbers setiap malamnya. Club ini memiliki tiga spot yang masing-masing memiliki karakter tersendiri, yaitu Equinox untuk para penggemar Hip Hop dan R&B, Diagonale dengan konsep Resto and Bar serta terdapat pula Ego Ultra Lounge yaitu sebuah lounge VIP yang khusus diperuntukkan bagi member tetap club ini.

Gadis berambut coklat legam langsung mengambil duduk di meja bar dekat para bartender yang sedang meracik minuman untuk para tamunya. Sedangkan si gadis berambut hitam bergelombang memilih menemui teman-teman _gossip girl_ -nya.

"Hello, Nona Lee." sapa si bartender berbadan kurus yang sedang asik memainkan keahliannya dalam menyuguhkan minuman.

"Cukup Sungmin. Bukan nona Lee." Gadis bernama Sungmin itu mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, tanda tak setuju dengan panggilan si bartender.

"Hahaha, arra. Aku hanya bercanda, gitu saja merajuk. Pantas saja suka ditinggal Jungmo, ternyata yeojachingu nya ini mudah merajuk."

Ucapan asal si bartender membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. _Darimana dia tahu kalau Jungmo yang notabene nya pacarnya sering sekali meninggalkannya bahkan menghindari ajakan kencan mereka dan lebih memilih bermain golf sebagai hobinya?_ Batinnya.

"Aish! Aku tidak ditinggal, hanya saja dia terlalu sibuk." Sungmin melakukan pembelaan.

"Sibuk _makeout_ dengan Caddy di lapangan golf?" kini si bartender itu tertawa keras sambil menyodorkan segelas tequila ke hadapan Sungmin.

"Shut up!" Sungmin meninggikan suaranya. Sedangkan sang bartender itu masih tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat ekspresi marah nona muda keluarga Lee, keluarga milyarder yang merajai kerajaan bisnis Korea Selatan, bahkan Asia.

 _Sibuk makeout bersama Caddy? Apa Jungmo-nya seburuk itu? Apa ajakan kencannya yang sering ditolak alasannya adalah gadis-gadis Caddy itu?_

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Sungmin, mencoba mengaitkan semua alasan dari Jungmo setiap kali menolak ajakan kencannya. Walaupun dulu ia menerima pernyataan cinta Jungmo setengah hati karena paksaan ayahnya, tapi tetap saja statusnya masih sebagai pacar Jungmo yang berhak marah dan curiga kalau pacarnya itu berselingkuh.

"Hai dear, lama menunggu ya?" tepukan gadis berambut hitam bergelombang di bahu Sungmin berhasil menghentikan lamunannya tentang Jungmo. Sungmin menoleh, tersenyum kecut pada sahabat baiknya, sahabat kecilnya dan juga _partner in crime_ -nya, Tiffany. Tiffany Hwang.

"Hei, aku minta minuman yang bisa buat aku melayang-layang!" Tiffany kemudian mengajak Sungmin turun ke lantai dansa. Sungmin mengangguk, menuruti permintaan Tiffany.

"Segelas _Absinth_ untuk nona yang paling sexy." Bartender itu menyodorkan segelas kecil minuman berwarna hijau kehadapan Tiffany. Gadis itupun segera meminumnya sampai habis dan segera menyusul sahabatnya turun ke lantai dansa, bergabung dengan para clubbers lainnya.

Kedua gadis cantik itu tenggelam dalam alunan musik sang DJ yang menghentak-hentak, menggema memenuhi ruangan. Sungmin juga semakin bersemangat meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya untuk menari. Tak peduli dengan pria disampingnya yang mencoba untuk meraba bokong sintal sempurnya miliknya. Dia ingin menghilangkan rasa curiganya pada Jungmo, rasa stress nya pada sang ayah yang terus mendesaknya untuk meneruskan bisnis ayahnya dan juga rasa stress nya kepada Taeyeon, ibu tiri yang mulai mengacak-acak kehidupannya.

Sedangkan Tiffany sudah tidak berada disamping Sungmin, gadis itu terlihat duduk dipangkuan seorang pria muda yang tengah melumat payudara sintalnya. Tangan si pria juga sudah bergerilya diantara paha Tiffany, sudah dipastikan sebentar lagi mereka akan pergi mencari kamar.

.

.

Kriiing... Kriiing... Kriiing...

Suara deringan ponsel membuat Sungmin terbangun, cahaya remang-remang matahari yang memasuki celah gorden yang terbuka. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya, mengambil ponsel yang ada diatas nakas kamar hotel.

' **Jungmo',** sebuah nama tertera dilayar ponsel miliknya.

"Pagi sayang."

"Pagi. Ada apa Jungmo-ya?"

"Bukankah kita ada kencan pagi ini? Kamu tidak lupa kan, Minnie?"

 _Sial! Aku lupa. Benar-benar lupa._

"Iya aku ingat. Jemput aku satu jam lagi, arra?"

"Arraseo. Saranghae Minnie-ya.."

Sungmin menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal setelah semalaman menari tak jelas. Dan untung saja dia tidak mabuk dan tidak berakhir dengan pria _one night stand_ , berbeda seperti apa yang Tiffany lakukan.

Dengan segera Sungmin memakai bajunya dan merapikan barang-barang miliknya yang tercecer dikamar hotel, lalu bergegas menjemput Tiffany dikamar sebelah.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar yang disewa Tiffany kasar, tak peduli dengan lirikan para tamu hotel yang merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik ketukan pintu. Sudah beberapa kali dia mengetuk pintu tapi masih tak ada jawaban dari sahabatnya itu. Kalau Tiffany tidak bersama seorang pria didalam mungkin Sungmin tidak akan sesopan ini dengan hanya mengetuk pintu.

"Tiff, cepat buka pintunya! Atau aku tinggal sekarang juga?!" beberapa kali Sungmin melirik _rolex_ di pergelangan tangannya, takut jika Jungmo harus menunggunya lama. _Atau aku buka saja ya pintunya?,_ batinnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sungmin menarik gagang pintu kamar hotel yang disewa Tiffany. Bola mata kecoklatannya mengintip kedalam, mencari sosok Tiffany. Mata indahnya tiba-tiba saja terbelalak menemukan pemandangan yang sangat amat tak ingin dilihatnya sama sekali.

Terlihat Tiffany tanpa sehelai pakaian sedang duduk dipangkuan pria _one-night-stand_ -nya, menaik-turunkan bokong sexy nya disertai dengan desahan kenikmatan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Keadaan si pria juga hampir serupa, pria berambut hitam itu sedang melumat payudara Tiffany ganas, seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya.

"YA! Tiffany Hwang! Segeralah berpakaian! Aku tunggu di lobby!"

.

.

Kini kedua gadis cantik itu telah berada di dalam Maybach milik Sungmin, raut muka Tiffany menunjukkan kekesalan yang amat sangat setelah apa yang dilakukan Sungmin pada dirinya. Sungmin sendiri juga terlihat kesal setelah melihat pertunjukkan di pagi hari yang disuguhkan sahabatnya itu, terlebih lagi saat Tiffany yang turun ke lobby harus di gendong ala _bridal style_ oleh prianya.

"Kamu mengganggu morning sex ku, Min. Bahkan aku gagal orgasme karena melihat tampang konyolmu tadi." Tiffany mendengus kesal.

"Mian, Tiff. Aku ada kencan dengan Jungmo. Aku takut dia menunggu terlalu lama dirumah." Sungmin melirik Tiffany, gadis bertubuh sexy itu langsung turun dari mobil setelah sampai didepan rumahnya tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun kepada sahabatnya itu. Sungmin kembali menjalankan laju mobilnya secepat mungkin, dia tidak ingin Jungmo marah dan kemudian melapor ke ayahnya. Bisa berakibat fatal jika Jungmo melapor ke ayahnya, kartu kreditnya akan disita dan tak ada lagi Maybach kesayangannya.

.

Sungmin dengan santainya melenggangkan langkahnya menyusuri rumah mewah bergaya modern-klasik. Mencari sosok Jungmo, setelah melihat Ferrari merah pria itu telah terparkir di carport rumahnya.

Suara rintihan dan desahan yang berasal dari arah _pantry_ menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua bola mata indahnya menatap nanar tepat pada pasangan yang sedang melakukan kegiatan sex mereka. Wanita berumur sekitar 32 tahun itu memakai kemeja yang kancingnya terbuka tak beraturan dengan posisi duduk diatas meja _pantry_ sambil membuka lebar-lebar pahanya. Siap menerima tusukan kejantanan si pria, kemudian keduanya saling berpacu dalam gairah menuju surga kenikmatan, mulut si wanita merancau tak jelas, yang pasti sedang menikmati hujaman dari sang pria di kewanitaannya.

Kemarahan Sungmin tak terbendung lagi. Sudah dua kali Sungmin disuguhi adegan morning sex secara live di hari yang sama. Pertama, di kamar hotel yang dilakukan oleh sahabat dan pria _one night stand_ -nya. Kedua, di _pantry_ rumahnya sendiri yang dilakukan oleh Lee Taeyeon—ibu tirinya, bersama...

"YA! KIM JUNGMO!"

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dirty Little Secret (REMAKE)**

 **Genre: drama, a little bit hurt/comfort**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Others**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, ADULT CONTENT, OOC, miss typing, REMAKE, RE-PUBLISH.**

 **Disclimer:**

 **Fanfic ini milik author AuliaOktavianusS yang berjudul sama yang saya ambil dari wattpad. Saya hanya mengganti cast nya dan beberapa cerita ada yang saya ubah. Selebihnya, fanfic ini murni karya author AuliaOktavianusS.**

 _Chapter 2_

 ***SUNGMIN POV***

Aku memacu Maybach-ku dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus kemacetan lalu lintas ibukota pagi ini, berharap si brengsek Jungmo tidak bisa menyusulku dan menemukan keberadaanku. Kemarahanku telah mencapai level maksimal, tega sekali pria itu berselingkuh dibelakangku dan kenapa juga harus dengan Taeyeon si nenek lampir sialan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku cepat memasuki sebuah cafe yang baru beberapa kali ku kunjungi ini, tapi bisa membuat rasa penat yang ada di benakku hilang. _Cho's Cafe_. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di depan meja panjang di pojok ruangan ini lalu memesan minuman favoriteku.

Ya, tempat ini surga buat pecinta kopi. Begitu masuk dari pintu masuk cafe ini kalian akan menemukan coffee bar dimana kalian bisa berinteraksi dengan barista-barista yang menyiapkan pesanan kopi kalian. Mengapa kedai kopi ini surga? Karena kalian tidak akan pernah mendapatkan aroma kopi yang sama setiap hari atau setiap minggunya. Baritsa disini suka bereksperimen dengan biji-biji kopi kelas dunia seperty Bylon, Bird Rock, Proud Mary ataupun kopi-kopi lokal terbaik yang mereka bisa dapatkan.

"Silahkan, segelas _Liquid Sunshine..._ " aku tersentak dari lamunanku setelah mendengar suara pelayan yang membawakan pesananku. Tak sengaja lenganku menyenggol gelas yang dibawanya, hingga kopi itu tumpah mengenai ponsel kesayanganku. "Maaf nona, saya tidak sengaja. Biar saya ganti pesanannya dengan yang baru." Baru pelayan itu akan beranjak pergi namun ku cekal tangannya dan menahannya untuk tetap diam ditempat.

"Enak saja main pergi, kau tidak lihat ponselku ini terkena tumpahan kopi, huh?!" kutatap tajam pelayan ini. Mengapa hari ini penuh dengan masalah, Tuhan?!

"Ta..tapi saya sudah minta maaf, nona." Suaranya gemetar, aku mengeluarkan aura mendominasi andalanku yang selama ini mampu membuat rival-rival ku tak berdaya.

"Panggil atasanmu sekarang! Biar dia tahu seperti apa anak buahnya yang tidak becus ini!" bagus, kini pengunjung yang ada disini menatap ke arahku tajam dan menatap iba kepada si pelayan. Kini aku merasa seperti pemeran antagonis dalam drama yang sering aku tonton, si jahat yang mem-bully si baik hati.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona...?"

Suara bass seorang pria mengalihkan perhatianku dari pelayan tadi, penampilannya begitu ehm... _sexy_. Rambut coklat legam yang sedikit ikal terlihat acak. Bola mata yang teduh namun tajam. Hidung mancung, dan yang aku suka bibir sexy yang tebal seakan mengundang para wanita untuk mencicipinya. Yang paling menggairahkan adalah tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu atletis namun cukup kekar.

"Sungmin?"

Tunggu.. Sungmin? Apa dia baru saja memanggil namaku? Lalu darimana dia tahu namaku? Otakku mencoba mengingat-ingat sosok yang ada dihadapanku, pria tampan dan sexy dengan wajah perpaduan Korea-China. Tunggu, hanya satu orang yang ku kenal yang memiliki wajah seperti ini.

"Ming?" dia memanggil namaku lagi. Ming? Hanya satu orang dalam sejarah kehidupanku yang memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Ming'.

"K..kaau?!"

 _ **Flashback**_

Kantin salah satu sekolah tingkat menengah atas ternama di daerah Gangnam hampir terisi penuh oleh para siswa yang ingin melepas penat di jam istirahat. Beberapa siswa dan siswi menikmati makan siangnya dan yang lain nya hanya sekedar minum sambil mengobrol santai. Tiga orang gadis berpenampilan _fashionable_ baru saja memasuki kantin, si rambut pirang memesan makanan mereka sedangkan gadis berambut coklat dan gadis berambut pendek mencari tempat duduk favorit mereka.

"Min, ada yang tidak tahu diri sudah menempati tempat duduk kita." Si gadis berambut pendek bersuara setelah menemukan tempat favoritnya telah ditempati oleh seorang gadis nerd berkacamata tebal.

"Ya! Nerd! Beraninya kau duduk ditempat kita! Sepertinya dia belum tau siapa kita, Tiff." Gadis berambut coklat legam duduk sambil menatap tajam si gadis nerd. Seisi kantin mengalihkan pandangan ke satu titik, dimana anak-anak para donatur terbesar disekolah mereka akan mem-bully si gadis nerd yang berani-beraninya menempati tempat duduk keramat itu.

"Lebih baik langsung kita kasih pelajaran saja untuk dia, Min" gadis berambut pendek itu tersenyum licik.

Si rambut coklat menarik mangkuk yang berisi ramyeon milik gadis nerd, memasukkan saus, cabai bubuk, kecap asin dan semua yang ada di atas meja.

"Makan!"

Gadis nerd hanya diam, tangannya bergetar. Matanya tertuju pada makanannya yang entah sekarang rasanya seperti apa. Membayangkan ngerinya bagaimana jika makanan itu masuk ke mulutnya. "Cepat dimakan!" suara gadis berambut coklat meninggi, membentaknya.

"Hanya makan saja, apa susahnya sih?!" tambah si gadis berambut pendek. Gadis nerd menggapai sumpitnya, air matanya menumpuk disudut mata.

"Hentikan ini, Ming!" kini semua mata beralih menatap suara bass milik seorang lelaki berambut coklat dan ketiga lelaki dibelakangnya.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu mengambil gelas berisi jus jambu diatas meja dan langsung menumpahkannya tepat dirambut gadis berambut coklat. Sontak saja seluruh siswa yang berada di kantin tertawa melihat pemandangan langka ini.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!" _PLAK_

Teriakan gadis itu membungkam tawa seisi kantin. Tamparan keras pun melayang di pipi kanan lelaki berambut coklat yang sama persis dengannya.

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Ky.. kyu.. kyuhyun?" mulutku terbuka sedikit lebar setelah mengetahui pria yang ada dihadapanku. Musuh bebuyutanku semasa sekolah tingkat akhir, musuh yang paling aku benci karena aura dominan yang mampu menandingi kekuasaanku.

"Ya, nona sombong."

Kyuhyun tersenyum licik, membuatku mendengus kesal. "Apa ada masalah dengan service di cafe saya?"

"Aku minta ganti ponselku yang terkena tumpahan kopi gara-gara pelayan sialan itu." Mataku melirik gadis pelayan yang bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh kekar Kyuhyun. Dia ketakutan, seolah ingin meminta perlindungan pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa ponselmu rusak? Sudah di cek? Apa semua masalah harus diselesaikan dengan uang, hm?" entah mengapa Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedikit berbeda, caranya menyelesaikan masalah jauh lebih dewasa. Tak hanya memperlihatkan amarah yang meletup-letup seperti dulu. Tapi sifat menyebalkannya itu masih sama seperti dulu.

"Sungmin! Sayang..." aku menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil namaku dengan embel-embel 'sayang', siapa lagi kalau bukan Jungmo si brengsek tukang selingkuh yang dengan mudahnya menemukanku disini. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak ada rasa bersalahnya.

"Kurasa masalah sudah selesai. Kamu bisa pulang dengan namjachingu bau spema-mu itu, Ming." Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek, menyindirku dengan kata-kata 'bau sperma-mu itu'. Ku tatap Jungmo dengan tatapan yang menusuk dan segera ku tarik dia keluar dari cafe, lihat saja rambutnya yang berantakan ditambah kemeja denimnya yang terlihat kusut sudah menjawab apa yang baru saja dilakukannya dan... bau sperma? Pantas saja Kyuhyun mengatakan seperti itu. Jungmo, pria sialan ini baru saja berselingkuh dengan ibu tiriku!

"Aku bisa jelaskan kejadian tadi, sayang..."

"..."

"Minnie.."

"..."

"Baby Min.."

"Stop! Simpan saja panggilan sayangmu itu untuk Taeyeon! Kita putus Jungmo!"

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dirty Little Secret (REMAKE)**

 **Genre: drama, a little bit hurt/comfort**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Others**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, ADULT CONTENT, OOC, miss typing, REMAKE, RE-PUBLISH.**

 **Disclimer:**

 **Fanfic ini milik author AuliaOktavianusS yang berjudul sama yang saya ambil dari wattpad. Saya hanya mengganti cast nya dan beberapa cerita ada yang saya ubah. Selebihnya, fanfic ini murni karya author AuliaOktavianusS.**

 _Chapter 3_

Sungmin masih melamun sambil mengaduk-aduk nasi goreng kimchi favoritenya, memikirkan kegiatan apalagi yang harus dikerjakannya hari ini. Setiap hari selalu saja tak ada yang menarik, shopping, ke salon, nonton, clubbing, dan hal-hal yang tak bermanfaat lainnya. Pekerjaan? Tentu saja pekerjaan gadis cantik nan manis ini hanya berhura-hura. Di usianya yang telah menginjak 25 tahun, Sungmin masih saja tak mau belajar berbisnis untuk meneruskan kerajaan bisnis ayahnya. Baginya usia muda adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk menikmati hidup sebelum berkomitmen jauh dalam janji suci pernikahan. Toh kalaupun dia tak bekerja tak akan kehabisan uang, tiap bulan tabungannya terus bertambah, kartu kredit unlimited juga aman ditangannya, masih kurang apalagi?

"Pagi, putri kecilku..."

Wanita cantik yang usianya berkepala tiga itu tersenyum sumringah, duduk diseberang Sungmin lalu mengambil roti bakar diatas meja makan.

"Aku bukan anakmu! Dan satu hal lagi, semua kejadian yang kau lakukan kemarin akan ku laporkan Appa!" Taeyeon hanya tersenyum menanggapi ancaman anak tirinya, baginya roti bakar itu lebih berharga untuk dilewatkan daripada mendengarkan ocehan Sungmin.

"Apa Appa-mu akan percaya begitu saja, nak? Haha..." Taeyeon mengigit lagi potongan roti kedua. Sungmin tak habis pikir dengan otak ibu tirinya ini, dengan santainya berselingkuh dengan namjachingu anaknya sendiri dan tak takut dengan aduan perselingkuhannya.

"Dia Appa-ku, jalang!"

"Dia suamiku, dia percaya padaku dan dia mencintaiku." Taeyeon tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Wanita jalang!"

"Dan wanita jalang ini bisa menaklukan Appa-mu dan namjachingu-mu sekaligus." Sungmin terdiam. Memendam amarahnya sendiri, percuma kalau dia harus marah dan meladeni wanita jalang ini.

Kriing.. kriing..

 _ **Unknown number**_

Sungmin hanya mengamati layar ponselnya, biasanya nomor yang tak dikenal akan diabaikannya begitu saja. Namun dengan ragu ia menerima panggilan itu.

"Selamat pagi, benar ini dengan nona Sungmin?"

"Ya selamat pagi, benar ini dengan Sungmin."

"Kami dari kepolisian ingin mengabarkan bahwa Tuan Lee Kangin mengalami kecelakaan pesawat di Singapura dan jasad beliau telah di terbangkan ke Seoul untuk diotopsi." Sungmin menegang mendengar pernyataan pihak kepolisan itu. Dia masih diam membeku, tak membalas pernyataan suara dari seberang sana. "Yeoboseyo, apa nona masih disana?"

"N..ne"

"Jasad akan diotopsi di rumah sakit St. Mary's Gangnam, keluarga yang bersangkutan mohon diharapkan kedatangannya."

Sambungan telepon dari seberang telah terputus, tapi Sungmin masih diam ditempat, masih menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya. Taeyeon memandang curiga kearah Sungmin, melihat bulir-bulir air mata menggenang disudut mata Sungmin dan dapat dipastikan akan tumpah saat itu juga.

"Telepon dari siapa Sungmin-ku sayang, hm?" gadis cantik itu mulai tersadar oleh suara Taeyeon, tangisnya pecah tak terbendung lagi. Mendengar keadaan ayahnya membuatnya setengah tak percaya. Baru dua tahun lalu ia ditinggal oleh ibunya, dan sekarang berita tentang kematian ayahnya.

"A..a..appa me..meninggal.." Sungmin membuka suara. Suaranya terdengar samar-samar tapi masih terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Taeyeon. Wanita itu diam tanpa ekspresi entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit." Sungmin memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan segera bergegas menuju bagasi. Tak peduli dengan keberadaan Taeyeon, yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah melihat jasad ayahnya.

.

.

Tanah pemakaman itu masih basah, bunga diatasnya masih mengeluarkan wangi yang khas. Sungmin berdiri lemah disebelah Tiffany, menatap nanar kearah makam ayahnya. Akhirnya semua akan tiba pada suatu hari yang biasa, pada suatu ketika yang telah lama kita semua ketahui, yaitu kematian.

 _Meski ruangan ini dipenuhi suara dari dunia luar sana..  
Mengapa aku merasa sendiri disini?  
Apakah aku memang harus sebatang kara?_

Semua relasi bisnis ayahnya bergantian menyalami lalu memeluknya untuk menenangkannya kemudian perlahan-lahan meninggalkan pemakaman. Taeyeon masih berdiri disebelah Jungmo, entah kesedihan atau kebahagiaan yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata hitamnya itu. Sungmin yang melihat keduanya tak ingin ambil pusing lagi, toh dia sudah putus dengan Jungmo dan mengikhlaskan Jungmo bersama wanita jalang itu. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah bangkit dari kesedihan dan mengurus perusahaan Lee Group yang tiba-tiba saja mengalami kebangkrutan.

Entah mengapa cobaan yang dihadapinya bertubi-tubi. Dia belum siap dengan semua ini. Sungmin mendekap erat Tiffany, dia berharap semoga sahabatnya ini dapat membantunya menghadapi masalah-masalahnya.

"Kita pulang ya, Min. Langit mulai gelap." Tiffany menuntun Sungmin meninggalkan area pemakaman.

.

.

"Semua harta warisan telah dibayarkan untuk menutupi hutang perusahaan dan membayar gaji para pegawai. Semua asset Tuan Lee telah disita oleh bank. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa nona, termasuk rumah ini, kartu kredit dan mobil."

Sungmin tak bergeming sedikitpun, begitu juga Taeyeon. Mulut keduanya sudah terbuka lebar menerima penjelasan Tuan Park—pengacara keluarga Lee.

"Apa tak ada uang sedikitpun yang ditinggalkan oleh Appa, Tuan Park?" Sungmin angkat suara. Tuan Park menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu aku harus tinggal dimana? Apa tua bangka itu tak mempunyai harta yang disembunyikan? Atau diam-diam dia telah menyumbangkan warisannya ke panti asuhan?" Giliran Taeyeon membrondong pertanyaan kepada Tuan Park.

"Ya! Wanita jalang! Masih saja kau memikirkan warisan! Dasar wanita jalang gila harta!" Sungmin mendekati Taeyeon, tangannya sudah gatal ingin menampar pipi nenek lampir itu.

"Hei anak sialan! Hidup itu harus realistis. Tak usah berpura-pura kau tidak membutuhkan uang. Hidup ini juga butuh uang!" Taeyeon menantang gadis muda dihadapannya. Tuan Park langsung menengahi suasana panas yang terjadi antara ibu dan anak ini.

"Sepertinya tugas saya sudah selesai, terserah kalian ingin menyelesaikannya dengan cara apa." Tuan Park merapikan berkas di meja dan segera pergi meninggalkan rumah mewah yang sebentar lagi akan disita oleh pihak bank.

"Aku punya rencana untuk kita berdua. Rencana yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah keuangan kita." Taeyeon tersenyum, senyuman licik seperti biasanya. Otak cantiknya itu seperti sedang menyimpan rencana besar yang kotor.

"Baik aku setuju. Cepat katakan apa rencanamu!" Sungmin menatap lekat kedalam bola mata ibu tirinya, berharap kali ini dia bisa mempercayai ucapan nenek lampir ini.

.

 ***SUNGMIN POV***

Sekarang aku berada disini, di salon mahal yang biasa menjadi tempat para sosialita sepertiku memanjakan dirinya. Entah malaikat mana yang merasuki Taeyeon si nenek lampir itu hingga dengan senang hati mengajakku kesini dan membiayai semuanya. Kalian tahu kan kalau kami telah bangkrut? Tetapi dia malah menyeretku kesini tanpa persetujuanku, pasti pembayaran sekali treatment disini hampir mencapai nominal belasan juta. Apa ini yang dimaksud dengan rencana itu? Rencana yang bisa mengatasi masalah keuangan kami?

Aku memejamkan mataku saat pijatan-pijatan ditubuhku mulai menimbulkan efek nyaman dan rileks. Hari-hari yang ku lalui setelah kepergian Appa sangat amat berat, seolah-olah kemarin adalah puncaknya. Dimana Tiffany yang telah mendengar kebangkrutanku sama sekali mengabaikanku, dari telpon yang tak pernah diangkatnya dan pesan-pesan yang tak dibalas sama sekali sampai aku harus rela mencarinya kesemua tempat tinggalnya. Dan kalian tahu apa hasil yang ku dapat? Ya, dia dengan asiknya bercinta dengan Jungmo di sofa apartemennya. Jungmo lagi? Ya, pria brengsek itu memang penjahat kelamin! Keduanya bahkan sempat melihat kehadiranku, tapi mereka berdua malah melanjutkan kegiatan sex mereka, seolah tak pernah menganggapku ada disana. Tiffany dan Jungmo semakin membuatku tak habis pikir, mereka malah meninggikan suara desahan menjijikan.

"Sayang, apa kamu sudah selesai?" suara lembut Taeyeon membuatku tersadar. Tunggu, lembut? Sejak kapan suara nenek lampir ini begitu lembut dan terdengar tulus?

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi." Ujarku datar.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu didepan ya." Nenek lampir itu pergi, dia bersikap seolah-olah dialah ibu kandungku. Cih!

Pijatan di tubuhku telah selesai. Dengan berat hati aku turun dari tempat tidur nyaman itu menuju kamar mandi. Terlihat bathub yang telah terisi dengan cairan aromaterapi, harumnya seperti harum vanilla dan dicampur sedikit bunga mawar. Surga dunia!

.

Tanganku gemetar, tubuhku gelisah, mataku memandang sekelilingku heran. Sekarang aku berada di lobby Hilton Seoul Hotel. Ku lihat Taeyeon berjalan menghampiri seorang pria, mereka berpelukan kemudian berciuman pipi. Pria itu terlihat begitu tampan dengan balutan jas hitam mahal dan rambut hitam legamnya. Jika dilihat dari wajahnya, umurnya mungkin sekitar lima atau enam tahun diatasku. Apa mungkin rencana Taeyeon adalah menjodohkanku dengan pria ini?

Mereka berdua berjalan menghampiriku. Pria itu menatapku—lebih tepatnya menatap tubuhku seakan aku ini adalah mangsanya. Tubuhku yang hanya dibalut mini dress hitam tak mampu menutupi seluruh payudaraku yang menonjol dan setengah pahaku terekspos sempurna membuat kaum adam ingin mengetahui isi didalamnya.

"Sayang, kenalkan ini Lee Donghae, anak dari sahabat Eomma." Taeyeon tersenyum kearahku, memberi isyarat agar aku menjabat tangannya.

"Annyeong, Sungmin imnida..." kujabat tangannya yang sudah terulur, tak disangka dia malah mencium punggung tanganku.

"Lee Sungmin.. sudah lama aku mengagumimu. Ternyata kau lebih cantik dari yang aku lihat di majalah." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Cih!

"Arra, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua agar bisa mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh." Taeyeon berpamitan, wanita itu kini meninggalkan aku dan pria bernama Donghae ini berdua saja tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun.

"Kajja nona Lee..." Donghae menggenggam tanganku pergi meninggalkan lobby, sepertinya dia mengajakku keluar hotel dan menuju Alphard miliknya.

.

"Jangan sentuh aku brengsek!" nafasku hampir habis, jantungku berdegup tak beraturan, mataku menatap nanar ke arah pria brengsek didepanku, hanya tempat tidur berukuran king size ini yang menjadi satu-satunya jarak diantara kami.

"Ayolah baby, kemarilah. Eomma mu telah membawa pulang 5 milyar-ku." Sial! Aku ditipu Taeyeon. Tega-teganya dia menjualku seperti pelacur!

"Kau! Kau berani mendekat, aku akan teriak!" dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi ancamanku, malah aku yang merasa terancam ketika Donghae mulai melepas kemejanya, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya.

"Teriak sesukamu, sayangnya apartemenku ini kedap suara. Malah kejantananku ini langsung mengeras mendengar teriakanmu, baby." Aku bergedik ngeri, semua barang-barang di apartemennya telah ku pecahkan demi menghindari pria mengerikan ini.

"Lepaskan aku! Jauhkan tangan kotormu!" pria ini semakin menggila, dia memelukku dari belakang. Tangannya bergerilya menangkup kedua payudaraku, meremasnya kasar. Tangisanku pecah tak terbendung lagi, harga diriku hancur, tubuhku terus melawan tapi apa daya tenaganya lebih kuat dariku.

"Ahh.. punyamu besar dan kenyal baby.. apa kau menikmatinya, hm?" aku menangis dalam diam melihat keadaanku sendiri. Kukerahkan semua tenagaku, disaat dia membalikkan tubuhku untuk menghadapnya, segera kutendang selangkangannya, tepat di kejantanannya yang mengeras itu.

"AH! Ya! Gadis gila!" dia mengerang kesakitan. Kesempatan ini langsung ku gunakan untuk merapikan pakaianku dan bergegas pergi dari apartemennya.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dirty Little Secret (REMAKE)**

 **Genre: drama, a little bit hurt/comfort**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Others**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, ADULT CONTENT, OOC, miss typing, REMAKE, RE-PUBLISH.**

 **Disclimer:**

 **Fanfic ini milik author AuliaOktavianusS yang berjudul sama yang saya ambil dari wattpad. Saya hanya mengganti cast nya dan beberapa cerita ada yang saya ubah. Selebihnya, fanfic ini murni karya author AuliaOktavianusS.**

 _Chapter 4_

 ***KYUHYUN POV***

Hari sabtu yang sangat melelahkan. Keadaan cafe-ku yang baru berdiri satu tahun ini telah berkembang sangat pesat, hingga menguras tenaga dan pikiranku. Bukannya aku tidak memiliki pegawai ataupun asisten, hanya saja sepertinya ada yang kurang jika usaha yang telah kita bangun sendiri tapi kita tak ikut campur tangan didalamnya.

Aku memang sangat tertarik pada bidang kuliner. Saat temanku menawarkanku untuk bekerja sama membangun cafe, akupun langsung setuju. Dan dari cafe ini aku bisa membeli apartemen beserta Mercedes Benz dari keringatku sendiri, tanpa campur tangan kedua orangtua ku.

Jalanan ibukota di malam hari bukannya semakin sepi malah semakin ramai, kemacetan panjang pun akhirnya tak terhindarkan lagi. Aku masih terjebak dalam Mercedes Benz-ku, menikmati alunan musik milik A Fine Frenzy – Almost Lover. Kalian pasti mengira aku sedang jatuh cinta atau patah hati, sama sekali tidak! Aku hanya sedang kekurangan perhatian. Atau lebih tepatnya kekurangan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtua ku.

Ayah dan ibuku sama sekali tidak pernah memperdulikan perasaanku, memperhatikan kondisiku, menanyakan apa yang aku inginkan. Yang mereka pikirkan hanya Cho Siwon, kakakku.

Kasih sayang dan pujian selalu membanjiri Siwon, ini berawal dari semester pertama kuliahku. Dimana aku menentang keinginan orangtua ku agar aku mengambil jurusan administrasi bisnis dan menolak untuk meneruskan bisnis keluargaku, Cho Company.

"Sial!" aku meendengus kesal, menepikan mobilku yang ban nya setengah bocor. Cobaan apalagi ini Tuhan.

Kulirik kanak kiri, namun sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda tempat untuk menambal ban. Segera ku dial beberapa nomor di ponselku.

"Yeoboseyo, Han ahjussi."

"Ne, tuan muda Kyuhyun, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tolong kirimkan jasa derek mobil segera. Alamatnya akan ku kirimkan melalui pesan."

"Segera dilaksanakan, tuan muda."

Aku segera mengetikkan alamat posisiku saat ini, berharap Han ahjussi—orang kepercayaan keluargaku itu segera mengirim jasa derek mobil dan menjemputku. Angin malam di musim semi ini berhembus kencang, bulu romaku merinding dibuatnya. Sepertinya malam ini akan turun hujan.

Kutatap sekelilingku, trotoar untuk pejalan kaki cukup ramai dengan para pedagang kaki lima dan ada beberapa pengemis jalanan yang tidur di pinggir trotoar jalan. Mataku tertuju pada pemandangan didepan emperan toko aksesoris yang sudah tutup. Seorang—mungkin gelandangan—terduduk lemah diatas kardus sambil memeluk lututnya dan menunduk, isak tangisnya terdengar sampai ke tempatku berdiri.

Rasa penasaranku membawaku untuk menghampirinya. Aku berdiri kemudian membungkuk dihadapannya, seorang gadis. Ku amati lagi keadaannya, seperti gelandangan pada umumnya namun pakaiannya sedikit berbeda. Gadis ini menggunakan mini dress hitam diatas lutut yang ditutupi kain selendang panjang, rambutnya berwarna coklat. Aku yang merasa iba akhirnya mengeluarkan dompet dan memberinya dua lembar uang seratus ribu won.

"Gamsahamnida, agasshi.."

Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal suaranya. Suaranya tak asing lagi ditelingaku. Gadis itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, mataku terbelalak kaget dan mulutku terbuka lebar menatap tak percaya apa yang sedang kulihat sekarang.

"Sungmin? Ming?" dia Sungmin! Ya Tuhan, Sungmin si angkuh itu mengapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Kulihat ekspresinya benar-benar datar, tak menunjukkan sedikitpun keterkejutan.

"Kyuhyun?" aku berjongkok mendekatinya, melihat wajah cantiknya telah berubah menjadi kusam.

"Kau mengapa menjadi seperti ini, hm? Sedang akting untuk menjadi artis di drama-drama, eoh?" dia masih diam menatapku. Mata bengkaknya masih mengeluarkan isak tangisan. Bodoh sekali aku memberi pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun, a..aku mau ikut bersamamu." Permintaannya sangat tidak mungkin aku tolak. Aku juga tidak tega melihatnya dengan keadaan seperti itu. "A..aku mohon.."

.

Kyuhyun turun dari Hyundai Tucson milik Han ahjussi, asisten rumah tangga keluarganya. Dia bergegas membukakan pintu penumpang, dan menatap wajah cantik yang sangat kusam yang sedang tidur di kursi penumpang. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi diraihnya tubuh lemah itu dalam dekapannya. Tanpa persetujuan dari gadis itu, Kyuhyun langsung menggendongnya memasuki mansion Cho.

"Ming, mandilah dulu. Ini, kau pakai kaus ku untuk sementara waktu. Besok akan ku belikan pakaian yang pantas untukmu." Kyuhyun meletakkan sebuah kaus berwarna putih dan celana pendek diatas tempat tidurnya.

Sungmin masih terdiam memandang sekeliling kamar Kyuhyun. Kamarnya begitu luas, sama seperti kamarnya dulu. Yang membedakannya hanya perpaduan warna biru tua dan abu-abu pada perabotan serta bau khas Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya harum khas maskulin dengan campuran harum parfum _bvlgari_ milik Kyuhyun.

"handuk bersihnya ada didalam jika kau membutuhkannya. Dan jika kau mau kau bisa pakai peralatan mandiku. Seingatku, nona sombong yang satu ini adalah orang yang sangat pemilih." Ucapnya asal. Jengkel melihat Sungmin diam saja seperti patung. _Kemana perginya Lee Sungmin yang angkuh dulu?_ Batinnya.

Sungmin meraih baju milik Kyuhyun lalu berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi yang terletak disudut kamar Kyuhyun. Dia agak sedikit kaget melihat betapa besarnya kamar mandi ini. Sebuah _jacuzzi_ berukuran mini yang terletak di tengah-tengah kamar mandi serta shower yang terpisah disudut ruangan dengan sekat kaca transparan.

Gadis cantik itu segera masuk kedalam _jacuzzi_ , tubuhnya terasa nyaman ketika bersentuhan dengan air hangat dan lagi-lagi harum aromaterapi dan harum khas Kyuhyun memasuki indera penciumannya. _Sepertinya aku akan berlama-lama disini setelah dua hari tidak mandi..._

Sudah hampir satu jam Sungmin di dalam kamar mandi, namun gadis itu sama sekali belum ada tanda-tanda akan selesai. Kyuhyun yang menunggu Sungmin sambil menyelesaikan game nya sudah tak sabar lagi, tubuhnya sudah lengket rasanya. Dia perlu mandi sekarang juga.

CKLEK

Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun begitu mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Dia langsung merapikan _playstation_ nya beserta kaset-kaset game nya yang berserakan di karpet yang ia duduki.

"Kyuhyun, aku lapar..." akhirnya dia mendengar suara Sungmin yang sebenarnya, suara dengan nada-nada keangkuhannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang menarik. Mungkin lebih menarik dari game kesayangannya. Dia menelan ludahnya kelu.

Sungmin yang tadi telah berubah. Rambut coklat legamnya terbungkus handuk, wajah cantiknya begitu bersih memancarkan aura ke angkuhannya, harumnya sekarang juga tak seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu di trotoar. Begitu wangi, wangi Kyuhyun. Kaus putihnya terlihat kebesaran di tubuh langsing Sungmin. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah, tonjolan bukit kembar Sungmin yang tidak terbungkus bra terlihat begitu jelas. Bulat dan kenyal. Putingnya mengeras dibalik kaus putih milik Kyuhyun yang dikenakannya, seakan menantang untuk segera dilumat. Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin akan sangat pas jika payudara Sungmin berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Belum lagi kaki jenjangnya itu begitu putih dan lembut membuat pria manapun bersedia menjilatinya dari ujung jari sampai pangkal pahanya. _Mengapa setelah delapan tahun tak bertemu aku baru sadar jika Mingie se-sexy ini?!_ Batin Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, berhenti mengagumiku. Aku lapar!" Kyuhyun tersentak, tersadar dari pikiran mesumnya. Sekarang dia yakin kalau Sungmin yang angkuh telah kembali. Sungmin yang dengan percaya dirinya berpendapat bahwa Kyuhyun sedang mengaguminya.

"Tutup mulut beracunmu dulu sebelum kau meminta makan malammu, Ming!" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, dengan segera ia melepaskan kancing kemeja biru tuanya dan membuangnya sembarangan.

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tubuh pria itu terlihat sempurna, terdapat sebuah tattoo di dada kirinya. Warna tattoo nya hitam diselingi warna merah ditiap celah gambarnya. _Seperti sebuah tattoo tulisan.._ batin Sungmin.

.

 ***SUNGMIN POV***

"masakanmu payah sekali, Kyu. Hahaha tak ada bedanya dengan masakan anak kecil yang masih ingusan." Aku masih menertawakan Kyuhyun habis-habisan setelah mencicipi ramyeon buatannya yang kuahnya sangat banyak seperti sungai Han dan rasanya yang tidak karuan. Hampir saja membuat pencernaanku bermasalah.

Dia hanya tersenyum kecut, namun moment ini adalah suatu keajaiban dimana untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kami satu sekolah sejak tingkat menengah hingga tingkat akhir dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Berhenti tertawa, Ming!" Kyuhyun melepas apron yang menempel ditubuhnya, padahal menurutku dia terlihat lebih sexy memakai benda sialan itu. Kalian pikir aku tertarik padanya? Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku tertarik dengan musuh bebuyutanku sendiri? Aku hanya sedikit memujinya saja, ya sedikit.

"Habiskan ramyeonnya, atau aku tak akan memberi mu makan lagi!" nada bicara Kyuhyun begitu mengancam. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ku makan ramyeon buatannya dengan lahap tanpa memikirkan rasanya.

"Ming, sudahlah aku hanya bercanda. Perutmu bisa sakit..." dengan cepat kilat dia menyingkirkan mangkuk ramyeon ku, membuang seluruh isinya ke tempat sampah.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau Cho?! Aku sangat lapar, lagipula tadi kan kau yang menyuruh aku untuk makan ramyeon itu sampai habis." Aku benci dengan tingkahnya. Seenaknya saja membuang jatah makanku.

"Aku bercanda, Lee Sungmin. Biar aku hangatkan pizza yang ada di lemari es. Oke?" Kyuhyun menatapku tajam. Tidak seperti biasanya dia seperti ini, biasanya dulu dia menjebakku dengan makanan beracun yang membuatku tak masuk sekolah selama dua hari.

TING

Setelah menunggu sepuluh menit bunyi microwave pun terdengar, Kyuhyun buru-buru mengeluarkan pizza nya. Aku menahan air liurku agar tidak menetes melihat pizza dengan topping mushroom, daging asap serta keju mozarella yang melted. Cacing-cacing diperutku sudah protes minta diberi makan.

Kyuhyun meletakkan sepiring penuh pizza dihadapanku, akhirnya perutku tersayang mendapatkan makanan yang layak.

"Seperti orang yang belum makan berhari-hari saja." Mungkin Kyuhyun ilfeel melihat cara makanku yang sangat tidak ada feminimnya.

"Memang, tepatnya dua hari."

"kau belum menceritakan bagaimana bisa kau ada di trotoar jalan dengan kondisi seperti itu, hm?" pernyataan Kyuhyun menghentikan acara makanku.

"Appa-ku meninggal, perusahaannya bangkrut, aku sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa lalu ibu tiriku menjualku dan aku hampir diperkosa." Kugigit potongan terakhir pizza ketiga. Ekspresi Kyuhyun datar begitu mendengar ceritaku, entahlah aku juga tak ingin tahu tanggapannya.

"malam ini kau tidur di kamarku, selanjutnya kita akan bicarakan besok." Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipiku. Bola mata tajamnya menatapku, memancarkan sinar keteduhan. "Oke?" kemudian dia membelai pipiku, mengelusnya penuh kelembutan.

"Kyuhyun! Apa kau tidak bisa pelankan suaramu! Suaramu didapur sampai ke ruang kerjaku kau tahu?!"

Aku dan Kyuhyun tersentak kaget mendengar suara bariton milik seorang pria, sosoknya muncul dari dalam ruangan yang ada disebelah dapur. Mata kami bertemu, saling memandang. Bola mata hitam yang selalu membuat debaran jantungku menggila.

"Siwon..."

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**


End file.
